family bonds
by lotsagoodstuff
Summary: Cameron’s niece comes to Prinston to stay awhile cos she needs an apartment. Kaylah’s bf comes too and they stay at Camoron’s house. C notices an uncanny resemblance between Jake and her boss who she has a crush on. Wil a stranger bring them together? HC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Authour's note: well i am so exicted cos I've been reading stories on here for ages and now one of mine is here too. I know it's not as good as some fics I red but I gave it a shot. Please enjoy and its Ham and Oc/OC so if you get squicky when you think of when Cam and House kissed (my fav scene!) then I would suggest not reading. It might be a little out of character but I tried not to be. This is going to be 5 chapters and its planned but if you hav any ideas let me know. Oh and flames are okay cos I am used to people being mean to me. Sniff

Disclaima: Obviously I don't own House but I own the DVDS so do you reckon Mr. Shore could lend the characters to me for awhile?

Why on earth did it have to be so damn difficult? Cameron wondered as she checked House's mail. The guys were out of the room doing some test stuff so she took a second to recollect herself; she was annoyed at House a lot cos he was pestering her more. Why couldn't he notice her sometime? She had tried dressing prettier and wearing makeup and that but he seemed to pay more attension to his best buddy James than her. She was almost on the brink of quitting but couldn't cos she wouldn't be abel to stand being apart from House. He was like an addiction.

After a few weeks of torment something happened that kept her mind of her crush for a bit. Cameron's niece turned up on the doorstep one morning. Knock knock. Cam dragged herself out of the comfy bed and staggered to the door trying not to fall down. A chirpy voice greeted her. "Hi Auntie Ally. How you doing? Did I wake you up? I hope not"

Cameron yawned and testiculated for her niece to come inside. She did so lugging a massive big suitcase behind her. Cameron took a itsy peek outside and saw the boot open. Then she saw a guy standing there pulling even more stuff out for here niece who had the name now of Kaylah. She gave her aunty a massive hug then walked inside, smiling happily. Cameron was pretty confused. What the hell was Kaylah doing at her house at this stupid time in the morning especialy with all the bags and that. She couldn't actually want to stay her. "So Auntie Ally. Me and my boyfriend are on holidays and we figured we might come visit for a couple of weeks to see whats its like down here.

"But..."

Her boyfriend came up to the door, looking kind of shy and stuff but that mighta been cos he had some big bags infront of his face and he couldn't see real well. His brushed his scruffy hair out of his face and Cameron almost jumped when she saw him. He had brilliant turquiose bluey eyes and he sorta reminded her of House. But he couldnt be houses sun cos House never told her he had a son. Oh well. She politely invited them inside and they sat down to have a cup of tee together. "So you going to introduce me to your friend."

"Oopsie daisy" said Kaylah. "This is my boyfriend Jakob Ally. Isn't he cute?'

Cameron smiled. She thought he sorta looked like House who she loved a fair bit now. She smiled and shaked Jakob's hand. It was real strong and firm. He swept his hair out of his eyes and grinned cheeky. She was happy for Kaylah. "So can we stay"

"Sure thing. Ill just get some stuff out for youse. Do you want some coffee or something?"

He screwed up his face: "yukky" ill just have some water please!"

Cameron went to go get drinks and then sat down to talk to them. Jakob sat opposite her witch was nice. He asked some questions so that she could get to now him good since he was sorta like part of the family and that.

"so, where's you grow up?"

"just south of here"

"how old are you?"

"I turned 22 last week"

"Oh thats cool. Did you have a party"

"nuh but your beautiful niece" he rubbed her back gently " got me a real nice new car.

"Wow." cameron said funnily "you must be richer than me!"

Kaylah grinned and Jakob told he a bit about how he was studying medicine and that at college. He was real good at it and was usually first in the class. Just like House Cameron thought to herself. But that couldnt be. Then she asked him about his family.

His face became just like a strormy grey cloud in New York on a real miserable gloomy day. She regret asking that question cos he seemed a bit upset. She reached over and put and arm on him. He sniffled a bit.

"It's okay. She said. "it's alright if you don't want to listen."

"Well its just hard telling people." he turned to Kaylah. "Not everything I say you've heard so just prepare yourself probably."

She smiled gently. "Well, my mum was still kinda young when she had me but apparently my Dad was about 25, 26. Basically he got scared and did a runner just after I was born. Mum died when i was 2 but she left me a special box for me to open at 18 when i'd be mature enough to handle thise news. I kinda am frustrated at my father for abandoning me but I don't really now everything that happend so their might have bean a valid reason." His shoulders shook silently and a single tear rolled down his face, a single drop of wishing of what could have bean. He sat up straight again.

"Are you okay now" she said.

"Sometimes it gets hard but im getting through" he said.

"Have you ever had times were you just want to give up?" she said

He looked shammed. "unfortuntly yeh. I felt bad about it now though. One time" he sighed "i remember getting my razor and actually sitting on my bathroom floor screaming out to god to let me dye and I cut myself" he showed the girls his wrist and they started crying a lot. He rested his head on Kayla's lap and went to sleep with both women stroking his hair gently trying to comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Authors note: Okay her's chapter 2. I am pretty proud for getting it writ so quick and I really hope everyone whos reading this enjoys it. BTW – Jake is based on my bf. He's so cute and great. Except his name obviously isn't Jake – it's Gary. Cool eh? Well anyway enough rambling. I have lots of studying to do for my exams next week at school. Wish me luck – I need it!

Disclaimer: Wel in the huge gap of time since last chappie I have managed to buy the rites to House. Unfortunately they bought them back. But both Kaylah and Jake are mines so don't steal them otherwise I'll hunt you down and get them back. Lol.

Kayla and Jakob were there for about a week and still hadnt found a nice unit to live in but they hadn't given up yet Now they were about to eating dinner – Jake liked to cook and had made them something that smelt nice but Kayla and Alison didn't know what it was cos he had not let them in the kitchen til it was ready and it wasn't yet. Finally it was ready and he called out fort hem to cum and sit at the table to eat dinner. He had made it all pretty, putting a grannish on it and it smelled good too. Camoron wondered if House cooked this good. Jake smiled at her "Whatcha smiling at Aunt Ally, do you have a boyfriend of something?"

Cam gave him a nasty look which her niece, Kaylah looked shocked at cause Cameron rarely got cross. Suddenyl she realized what she did and covered her mouth – 'I'm so so sorry Jake. I didn't mean it like that. It's just well I have a crush on someone and I know he likes me but he just never shows it except one time when I gave him and a kiss and he returned it."

Jake grinned "maybe hes just shy"

Cameron laughed "but this guy isn't shy he like always tells everyone what he thinks of them even if its nasty and it usually is."

Kaylah shook her head sarcastically "well I can see why you like him so much"

Cameron started rattling of a list of why she like Greg so much. "he's real sexy but kinda unconventionally and he's got the most beautiful eyes"

Kaylah interrupted flubbergusted "even nicer than Jake's?!"

Cameron looked close into them "I dunno. They're not much differing them. They are just both that shade of blue to die for. Well anyway he's also real smart. He is my boss at the hospital and he is super clever always finding out the answer."

Jake looked interested. "I'd love to meat him. Maybe he could teach me some stuff"

Cameron chickled. "I dunno bout that. He doesn't really like interacting with other people. He's kinda antisocial and old"

"How old?" 

"Um. About 48 I guess." Cameron trailed of.

Kaylahs jaw was on the floor and she mouthed something at Jake "gold-digger"

"Did you just say gravedigger." She smiled. "one time he took me on a nodate to see monster trucks and he stole my popcorn and it was stacks of fun. I have a picture if you want to sea." She got up from her chair and fetched a scrapbook kind thing. She opened up to a page that had hospital stamps and stuff on it. It had Cameron, a younger blonde guy and a black guy smiling at the Camera. The blonde guy "Chase", said Cameron is pretty cute and Cameron tells them she slept with him once when she was high. Kaylah and Jake gave her a disapproving glar. "Il never do it again though cos now I love only one man, House."

She then flipped the page and showed them a pink paper page with a love heart at the top. There were 3 photos on the page. First was a pic where there was young man, school age looking really serious into the camera. "That's Gregs yearbook shot. He gave it to me when he found out I saw it. This next one is one when we had a photographer patient and she took a photo of him. I think its one of the only times he looked caring except when I talked to him about Brad." They admired it. "And this. This is from the monster truck rally. We got an asian kid to take it for us." Cameron was holding some fairy floss. They both wore caps and looked very close. House had his arm on her shoulder and she was pulld in close to his side. He was resting his head on top of hers and was smiling gently. Cameron looked real happy too. Kaylah and Jake smiled.

"He likes you Al" said Jake.

"He meaning who?" said a voice from behind the door. Cameron got up after closing the book and opened the door slowly dreading who had just hard that comment. She was right. House sticked his head around the door and used his cane to wheedle his way in. He looked around, especially gleeful once he saw that Cameron had Guests. Jake and Kaylah quickly stood up to shake his hand but House ignored them: "Where did you get her from? You mind giving me the number of the agency?"

Kaylah look horrified. "I'm not a hooker!" She stalked over to him and pushed him the chest, not realizing he was a cripple. House fell backward and landed on his leg. Cameron quickly rushed over to him and straightened him up. "Are you okay house?" Kaylah had it explained the horrible story of how Stacy ruined his leg and apologized, blushed. Cameron decided, as she fixed House up and got some drugs for him to warn Jake and Kaylah that he also took vicodin all the time. They looked a bit miffed but just sat quietly on the lounge until House got up and hobbled across with the help of Cam to a chair.

"So" he said "you gonna be rude Cameron, or you going to introduce me?"

"Oh sorry. House, this is Kaylah, my niece, and her boyfired, Jakob. Their staying here for a bit til they can find a flat. Kaylah, Jake. This is my boss, Gregory House. House, Jake wants to be a doctor – got any advice for him?"

Jake leaned forward listening attentionly. "Don't do it." He frowned. Cameron sighed "he's just joking Jake. If you want you might be able to get a job there. I know the Dean, Lisa Cuddy. I'll have chat to her for ya."

House was looking deep at Jake and looked slightly puzzled. He was checking off his fingers. Mussed hair. Bright blue eyes. Headphones. Rock t shirt. Jeans. Suit jacket. Volleys. And those eyes. And he was a doctor. What was the chance. "Hey kid. Wheres your family?"

Jake started telling House but he interrupted when he got past the fact he basically had no family. "I don't care how emo you are. Whos your dad?"

"Dunno. Mum never told me. No one ever told me. All I know is that he lives somewhere in Princeton and he's a doctor. I got a note in a special box that said that. I do know that he must hate me cos he left my mum and me on our own."

"Whats your birthday kid?"

Jake looked confused and House motioned for him to hurry up and spit it out. "Um. 21st September."

"What year, you idiot?"

"'85" he replied tentatively."

"House was thinking. "So. The beginning of 85. Whats your mums name kid?"

"Elaynea. Elaynea Blossom Laurie."

House raced out of the room, into the bathroom and the others could hear sounds of vomiting. House was vomiting? Cameron was confused cos he never showed signs of weakness. He was like her brick. He came back in slowly and grabbed his cane and jacket, making his way out the door and slamming it behind him, throwing a scared look towards Jake. Cameron ran out after him and grabbed him by the arm, truning him round to face her. He had the look of a rabbit running from Elmur Fudd in his eyes. He was actually scared. "hey, House. Wait up. Whats the matter?" He was breathing heavily, laboured. He choked it out. "Jake… I think Jake is my son. She never told me about him. Oh god. I have a son." House stumbled into his corvette and drove off down the street, narrowly escaping swerving into a van parked on the side of the street. Cameron clenched. Oh god. Looking back at the house she saw Jake and Kaylah watching. He knew. She could see it in his frightened expression and the fact Kaylah had here arms around him trying to comfort him. What the hell were they going to do now? She went to bed and slept dreaming things. House resting his head on her shoulder. A younger House playing catch with a little boy – Jake. House watching her as they lay in bed together. House setting a glass of orange juice in front of Jake. House running. Running, running. Running away until he collapsed. She woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's not: Well obviously this is the third chap but I don't really have much to say about this one. If you read this chapter I wood really like it if you could press the button down the bottom of the pg and review this for me. I don't care what you say but I would appreciate anything – even a smiley or an insult. Just something! cries til a review appears in mailbox then smiled real happy again Please – I love reviews. Thanks

Ps. thanks to all those who have already reviewed. i loved hearing from you

Disclaimer: House and the gang refuse to let me kidnap them. I don't know why. How can I persuade them? I know I wouldn't mind persuading Chase in a particular way. Lol

Cameron woke up early and run on her treadmill for a bit then made some brekky before Jake and Kaylah emerged from there room.

"Hey Aunt Ally" Kaylah said happily. Even though she sounded okay she could see that both of them had dark rings around their eyes, like a panda and seemed very sleepy. Jake rubbed his eyes and shuffled over to the table. Kaylah came to whisper in her ear that he hadn't sleeped well and too be nice to him today.

"You okay Jake?" she asked.

He replied in a dull expressionless voice that he was fine. No one believed it. After he had showered and gotten dressed they sat down to talk cos their was still a while before hospital opened and they didn't need to leave yet and Jake and Kaylah were going in with her since they needed jobs and Jake was a doctor and Kaylah did medical secretary sort of stuff. She had rung Cuddy and the boss had agreed to interview them today.

Cameron showed them were the office was and then went to the conference room where they did diagnosing. She hoped they wood be okay but she thought they would cos they were both real smart and were really good at their jobs and that.

Meanwhile Kaylah and Jake went for an interview with Lisa. Jake went in first and she asked him some questions but when she came to his family but he closed up.

"So Jake" she said "whos your mum and dad?"

"My mums dead when I was two and my dad is…"

"Who?"

He said quietly. "I found out just last night that Greg House is my dad."

Lisa cackled. "You've got to be joking!" She spluttered. "That's the best joke I heared all day." She looked at him and he looked deadly sirius and about to cry to. "Oh. I'm sorry Jakob. How about we move on?" He nodded. "Well what position would you like? Your obviously smart."

"Could I try in cancer cos that's what my mum died of and it's sad when people die of it?"

"Sure" she grinned "Ive got just the man you need to meet. He's very nice." Jake saw a bit of a blush on her cheeks. Maybe she thought he was _very_ nice.

"Do you like him Dr Cuddy?"

"Boy you're perceptive. You must be Houses kid. Wow. I cant believe that. You know…" she whispered to him "I was with Greg once. Hes grumpy but once you get to know him he's real loyal and has deep feelings. He doesn't like change much though. And yeah I sorta of like this guy. His name is James Wilson and he's the head of the oncology part of the hospital."

"Ill say hi to him for you."

"Oh please don't. Oh yeah. Sign here. You can have the job."

"Thankyou. Have a nice day."

"well. You're definitely not as rude as House."

"I have a mother. You can't real expect me to be like House's twin kind of thing."

"it just looks funny hearing nice things from the mouth of someone who wil properly look exactly like House when you're older."

"Yeah. I guess. I can be nasty if you want."

She grinned. "No – once House is definitely enough thanks. Just send your girlfriend in and I'll do her interview thing."

"Alright. Bye. Cancer unit is on level 3 right?"

She nodded and he left. Kaylah went in. Then she sat down and started answering questions. She saw a glimmer of something on cuddy's face when she said she was Cameron's niece. Amusement? Probably at the fact that Camerons niece was dating Houses son and that Camoron and House liked each other. It was all a bit of a muddle but Kaylah wouldn't have it any other way!

"Have you got any experience?"

"No really but I learn real quick. I learnt Hebrew in a week once and have done stacks of other learning things real fast too. I promise you that I want disappoint. Really. Please – I really need this job?"

Cuddy grinned. "I admire the stubbornness. Sure – you can be my secretary if you want." Kaylah was happy cos she looked like a real nice lady to work for and she really admired her fashion sense to. She was professional but she still looked a million bucks. She clasped her hands together then overwhelmed with motion went and gave Cuddy a big hug. Cuddy first looked surprised but then she hugged back hesitant at first then real happy cos she liked having other strong females around she could work with.

Then Jake and Kaylah went back up to the diagnosing department where Cameron and House worked to see what was going on. When they walked in the blonde doctor (Chase?) was doing a crossword, flipping his pretty blonde hair out of his eyes and Forman was at the same time reading a brain article and rolling his eyes at Cameron and House who were standing near the coffee jug staring at each other. Cameron had her hands on her hips and was leaning forword animatedly while house was resting a hand on his red cup and smiling.

"House. Look Penelope needs the Atvian and you are just sitting here. Far out."

"Settle down" He leaned closer to her, "I can make it up to you."

Cameron looked disgusted and moved back but it didn't take must to notice that she was blushing and wringing her hands and she actually looked more like she wanted to just grab him and kiss the life out of him. House didn't look too opposed to it either. Forman looked at them and rolled his eyes. Jake and Kaylah walked in but no one noticed them for awhile.

Then something amazing happened. "House you can't keep on treating me this way!"

He said menancingly "why not?"

"House. I … I…"

"Shut up."

She walked closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "You know what. Screw you House."

"Would you like to?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Ye… I mean, stop it! She put her face right next to his and stared into his eyes.

He kissed her. Not a peck on the cheek but a real passionate kiss. He dropped his cane and resting one hand on the back of her head he put the other on her waist, then pulled her even closer to him. Cameron gasped then responded kissing him back. Chase was stil grossed in the puzzle but Forman knew what was happening and just stuck his head in the journal trying to ignore what was going on in the room. Jake and Kaylah had their jaws almost on the floor (metaphoricly of course!). They broke apart.

"I knew you liked me Alison. I mean who can resist?"

"Oh you arse. You are an absolute ares! You are so stuck up!" She wrested away from the Grip then ran out of the room with tears welling up. House looked surprised and shook his head and then he noticed that there were visitors in the room and when he saw who they were he went into his office next door and motioned them to follow him like sheep follow a shepherd.


End file.
